Blue Flame in The Wind
by Californian Poppy
Summary: through bitter comments at the great one's funeral, the real Harry Potter is revealed.


First of all, apologies to Elton John, for destroying his wonderful song. Yes it is Candle in the Wind by the way. Characters all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers respectfully. Except for the lady that was led out the back, she is Mrs. Morton, my geography teacher.

Blue Flame in the wind.

The church was a buzz of noise. Tears and tissues were falling rapidly, as sobs of anguish rippled among the church patrons. A cough echoed through the loud speakers and the church went quiet. A red-eyed figure stood behind the platform. He smiled weakly. Another women burst into tears. 

"Um," the man spoke. "I guess we all know why we are here." Another scream of despair, and a lady was led out the back of the room. The man fiddled with his collar and ran a hand through his silver hair. 

"Well, I was voted to speak on behalf of his close friends, since many were unable to face coming here." He shuffled his feet, uneasy about telling lies to the many fans that stood, expectantly waiting for a chance to be at the great boy's funeral. The truth was this affair was only for the public eye. 

"So, since he didn't follow any particular religion, we decided to let our feelings known by letting young Colin Creevy sing what we think is a very suitable song, at this moment in time." He gazed around at the hopeful faces, and pulled the microphone closer to his mouth. "Thank you." 

He steeped off the platform to a chorus of muffled sobs, and bags rustling as people dived for tissues.

Colin passed him on his way up and gave him a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. Outside, as he breathed in the cool air, he could hear the comforting tones of Colin's soft soprano echoing round the church. 

__

Goodbye wizard's king, may you ever rule in our hearts 

You were the grace that placed itself where lives were torn apart

He smiled at the words as he took a drag on his cigarette. They were thrown together last night at Ron's house; still the fans seem to love that kind of thing. 

Your name, called out to our hearts, and comforted those in fear 

Now you belong to heaven and the stars spell out your name

He cringed at the last part. Hermione had insisted in leaving that in; saying, it sounds more commercial. He had just nodded. Hey, as long as they're happy. He peeked into the hall. Not a dry eye in the house, good, maybe this mushy stuff will work after all… 

__

And it seems to me you lived your life like blue fire in the wind 

Never fading with the sunset when the rain set in 

And your footsteps will always fall here, along Hogwart's greenest hills 

Your wand has burned out long before your legend ever will 

"Burned out." Yeah, that figures. How little those people in there know what it is like to be constantly famous, everyone knowing your name. Burned out best line in the whole song. He spat irritably, crushing the cigarette under the heel of his boot. 

__

Loveliness we've lost, these empty days without your scar 

This torch we'll always carry for our nation's golden child 

"Torch," right everyone will carry a torch, until the next big thing arrives. Next superhero to save the day, then the torches and stick-on scars will be tossed away. Lucky guy, he was right to get out when he did. 

__

Even though we try, the truth brings us to tears 

All our words cannot express the joy you brought us throughout your 18 years,

That's twenty, but hey, who cares? The only number they know is in how many months he was when he defeated the dark lord. 'Oh', they'll exclaim, 'You mean he grew up.' Damn and he had been such a lovely baby. 

__

And it seems to me you lived your life like blue fire in the wind 

Never fading with the sunset when the rain set in 

And your footsteps will always fall here, along Hogwart's greenest hills 

Your wand has burned out long before your legend ever will 

He lit another cigarette, and watched the road. Come on Colin, hurry it up, we have to get out of here before the masses swarm out; with their "I Love Harry T-shirts", pathetic really.

__

Goodbye wizard's king, may you ever rule in our hearts 

You were the grace that placed itself where lives were torn apart 

__

Goodbye wizard's king, from a country lost without your scar 

Who'll miss the wings of your compassion more than you'll ever know 

He smiled. Oh, I think he'll know.

__

And it seems to me you lived your life like blue fire in the wind 

Never fading with the sunset when the rain set in 

And your footsteps will always fall here, along Hogwart's greenest hills 

Your wand has burned out long before your legend ever will 

"Thank you for your tears, I'm sure somehow, he is here watching us." The sobbing grew to fever pitch. "Thank you, again." 

A car drove up the driveway. Draco stared into the hall, and shifted his feet impatiently. An exhausted Colin slipped into step beside him.

"Damn people, wanted me to sign their tissues. Is he here yet?" Draco nodded, bemused at the stupidity of the public, as he approached the darkened window. He gave it a thumbs up. Slipping in to the passengers seat, he leaned over and gave the driver a quick kiss. 

"Everything went according to plan." 

The man next to him grinned, his spectacled green eyes twinkling. Brushing back his bangs, he watched the miserable crowd filing out of the building and shook his head.

"People will believe anything we tell them." 


End file.
